Perdus dans un océan de néant
by Ranulph
Summary: Quand le Poudlard express est victime d'un accident 11 élèves sont portés disparus
1. Perdu dans un océan de néant

_**Disclaimer: **_Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

_**NA:**_ Salut! Voila ma première fic et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire! Bon, peut-être un peu gore...mais le scénario est original!

Reviews!!!_** Ranulph**_

_**Perdu dans un océan de néant**_

C'était bien la sixième fois qu'Harry se rendait au quai 9 ¾ qu'il chargea ses bagages à bord du train et la sixième fois qu'il s'asseyait dans un wagon. Assis à ses cotés Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, et Neville Londubat paraissaient plutôt sereins.

« Encore une nouvelle année qui se présente, j'espère qu'elle se passera bien » dit Ron finalement un peu soucieux.

- Je l'espère aussi répondit Harry.

Soudain une voix légèrement voilée se fit entendre dans l'allée longeant le wagon où se tenaient les quatre Gryffondor.

« Et la le sang de bourbe lui répond chez ma mère ! » dit la voix avec un ton amusé.

-Je connais cette voix répliqua Harry, c'est… Malefoy !

A cet instant précis Drago Malefoy traversa l'allée du compartiment d'Harry sans prononcer un seul son, accompagné de son sous-fifre Crabbe assena un regard emplis de haine vers les occupants et dès qu'il eut finit de traverser reprit sa conversation avec son camarade Serpentard.

« Evidemment qui dit nouvelle année dit Malefoy, espérons juste qu'il sera moins à nos basques cette année lança Hermione

-Après le regard qu'il nous a lancé je pense qu'il ne se calmera pas répondit Ron

Le Poudlard-express avançait déjà depuis une heure mais ralentit brutalement puis ré accéléra aussitôt, au milieu de ses agitations Luna Lovegood perdit l'équilibre, tomba sur le sol et finit par effectuer un rouler-bouler involontaire qui la fit rentrer dans le compartiment de Harry est ses compagnons.

« Attention !» cria Ron

Quelques secondes plus tard Luna se releva les cheveux étrangement bien coiffés, épousseta la poussière récoltée pendant sa chute de sa tenue et adressa un sourire aux Gryffondor et s'assit sur une partie de la banquette inoccupée.

« Sacrée chute Luna.» déclara Neville

- Le ciel est magnifique vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est rare qu'il soit aussi bleu

-Tu as raison Luna, nous devrions tous en profiter répondit Harry

Les yeux dirigés vers la vitre tous les occupants du compartiment observèrent donc le ciel pendant de longues minutes, c'est vrai qu'il fut magnifique ce jour là. Mais peu à peu le ciel s'assombrit et d'imposants nuages non pas gris mais noirs envahirent le ciel dégagé. Le Poudlard-express commença à ralentir lentement jusqu'a à s'immobiliser totalement sur le pont qu'il traversait dans un bruit de ferraille tonitruant.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? lança Ron complètement apeuré »

-Surement rien de bon, répliqua Hermione.

Un long silence se fit sentir à bord du train, quand une force percuta le véhicule magique de plein fouet, la machine accéléra et dérailla pour se retrouver de travers, l'arrière complètement dans le vide, seul quatre wagons étant situés sur le pont. Le compartiment d'Harry étant situé dans l'un de ses wagons il ne sentit qu'un léger choc, mai qui suffit pour faire tomber tout les occupants de leurs banquettes respectives.

« Surement un problème technique » dit Neville

- Non c'est plus grave que ça, allons voir si personne n'a besoin d'aide répliqua Harry.

Le groupe traversa donc les wagons, aida les élèves tombés à se remettre sur leurs sièges jusqu'à arriver au premier wagon situé dans le vide.

« Oh mon Dieu » lança Hermione

De nombreux élèves grièvement blessés gémissaient tout en se cramponnant à leurs banquettes. De temps à autre un élève lâchait prise et chutait vers sa mort.

« Il faut les aider ! » hurla Harry

- Mais comment ? répondit Neville

- Je vais me laisser tomber et me rattraper a chaque compartiment ! lança Harry

-Mais si tu en rate un… questionna Ron

- Je me rattraperais à l'autre ! dit Harry sur de lui

Harry pris appuis sur le sol du wagon qui servait désormais de rebord et se laissa tomber.

« Ha ! » cria Hermione malgré elle

-Je n'ai rien ! » répondit une voix venant du vide

-Ouf ! pouffa Neville

Harry descendit peu à peu pour arriver à la première banquette où gisait le corps de Dean Thomas dont le crâne défoncé par la vitre pendait à l'extérieur du train le reste de son corps reposant sur ce qui lui restait de nuque, il avait dut se cogner la tête contre la vitre durant l'impacte et mourir sur le coup, Harry sentit un frisson traverser son corps et continua sa descente pendant un certain temps avant de trouver Fred, George et Ginny Weasley accrochés à leurs sièges lutant contre la mort qui les attendait s'ils lâchaient prise.

« Tenez bon ! » hurla Harry de toutes ses forces

- Vite ! crièrent les jumeaux, on ne va pas tenir longtemps !

S'agrippant aux rebords Harry aida les trois Weasley à se hisser sur une paroi d'où ils pourraient monter jusqu'au wagon encore situé sur le pont.

« Remontez sans moi je continue à descendre ! » lança Harry

- Je t'accompagne ! répliqua Fred, Georges aide Ginny à remonter !

Harry et Fred longèrent la paroi pendant 10 minutes pour arriver dans un compartiment vide.

« Encore un vide... on continue ! » dit Harry à Fred

-O.K ! répondit Fred

-Non aidez moi je suis là ! cria une voix féminine

-Où êtes-vous ?! lança Harry

-Derrière la vitre ! répliqua la voix

En effet derrière la vitre, à l'extérieur du train se tenait Cho Chang les doigts en sang coupés part les débris de verre qu'elle tenait pour s'agripper .Fred tendit la main à Cho et la hissa à l'intérieur.

« Oh merci !merci ! dit la jeune fille, je pensais que j'allais …y passer. »

A ce moment même un nouveau choc se fit ressentir sur le train et le wagon se mit à osciller.

« On va tomber ! »cria Fred, il faut remonter !

-On ne peut pas les laisser là ! répliqua Harry

-Réfléchis Harry si tu fais ça non seulement ils vont mourir, mais toi aussi, il faut mieux une victime en moins.

Harry se figea un instant puis se mit à remonter avec Fred et Cho.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau du rebord d'où Harry était arrivé en environ 30 minutes.

« Ouf vous voil.. »dit Hermione

Hermione n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase quand un impact plus fulgurant que les deux autres fit basculer les quatre wagons encore sur le pont dans le vide.

Le lendemain la Gazette du Sorcier affichait

**Drame sur le Poudlard-express**

A onze heure hier matin le Poudlard express dérailla et bascula d'un pont où il roulait dans plus de trois cents mètres de dénivelé…Page 3

Page 3 Page 3

Voici la liste des occupants du train

**Décédés**

-Lavande Brown -Seamus Finnigan -Lee Jordan

-Zacharias Smith -Hannah Abbot - Padma Patil

- Parvati Patil - Gregory Goyle -Alicia Spinnet

-Angelina Johnson -Colin Crivey -Katie Bell

-Ernie MacMillan

Suite page 15

**Portés disparus**

- Harry Potter

- Hermione Granger

-Neville Londubat

- Cho Tchang

-Ronald Weasley

-Fred Weasley

-Ginny Weasley

-Georges Weasley

-Drago Malefoy

-Crabbe Vincent

-Luna Lovegood

**AN**: Voila a bientôt pour la suite! Reviews please!!!


	2. Collision

_**An**__** : Salut voici le deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je vous aime chers lecteurs !!! ( et lectrices je sais qu'il y en a et comme j'ai le temps je vais vous remercier) **_

_**Gros merci à : **__alienor-fantastic__- _liyly _("__ma chère liyly__)-_Snapou_-_harrymania 1978_ - _Tara Baxter Cullen_ ("__ma petite maman__") et_ FireRox, tout ça pour vous dire que j'apprécie énormément votre soutien et que je vous suis ouvert en message privé si vous voulez me parler de quoique ce soit (i compris toit qui lit cette fic pour la première fois !) Donc voilà continuer a review et moi je continu à écrire et tout le monde est content !

_**Collision**_

« Ouch ! » gémit Harry en se relevant, est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

- J'ai déjà vu mieux répondit Ron.

En effet Harry et ses compagnons se trouvaient dans un demi-wagon, à demi écrasé, mais complètement dans l'obscurité. Tous les occupants du wagon de Harry et ceux qu'il avait réussit à sauver étaient présents avec lui. Luna étant encore assommée par le choc, plusieurs minutes passèrent donc avant que tous les sorciers soient à nouveau debout.

« A mon avis il faut qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite ! » lança Fred

- Je pense aussi dit Neville.

-Je propose d'explorer ce qui reste du wagon suggéra Hermione, on pourra peut être trouver une faille d'où on pourra partir.

-Bonne idée ! valida Cho

Pendant que le groupe cherchait un trou dans la cuirasse de l'engin un crissement assourdissant se fit sentir sur le toit du wagon.

« Ah ! » cria Ron

- Calme-toi frangin ! répliqua Georges, c'est rien !

- Non ce n'est pas rien lança Harry d'autres wagons sont empilés sur le notre il va…

-Etre écrabouillé ! lança Ron apeuré

-Il faut qu'on bouge le wagon ! dit Hermione

A ce moment précis un autre bruit de ferraille montra que la carrosserie du Poudlard-express allait bientôt céder.

-Et vite ! commenta Ginny

-J'ai une idée si on pousse tous d'un coté on arrivera peut-être à se dégager ! proposa Fred

- Mais si on est situé sur une pente… on va dégringoler de haut répondit Harry

-C'est un risque qu'il faut prendre admit Cho

Il est vrai que le wagon se trouvait sur une pente, il était posté vertigineusement sur une corniche à plus de 75 mètres du sol.

Tous les sorciers présents poussèrent sur leur cotés gauche et après quelques difficultés dévalèrent la pente et se retrouvèrent au niveau du sol face à d'autres wagons eux aussi tombés. Mais quelques secondes après l'arrêt de la chute de leur wagon, trois autres wagons tombés après qu'Harry et ses amis aient dégagés le leur dévalèrent la pente a toute vitesse. Le wagon d'Harry fut envoyé quelques mètres plus loin dans une grotte qui donnait vers un fleuve. Après de nombreux tonneaux le wagon se retrouva dans une réserve d'eau souterraine à 50 mètres au-dessus du niveau de la mer. Le morceau du train compact bien malgré lui, ne laissait passer que peu d'eau. Le wagon coula pendant environ 30 minutes avant que ses occupants ne reviennent à eux.

« On est où ? » questionna Harry

-Dans de la flotte répondit Georges l'œil dirigé vers une vitre du train

-Il faut qu'on sorte ! pleura Cho

- Mais comment !répondit Hermione

- Attendons. lança sèchement Harry

- Qu'on attende quoi dit Ginny ?, soucieuse

- Que les vitres cèdent sous la pression! répondit Harry

- Mais oui ! conclut Neville et comme ça on pourra s'échapper... le problème c'est qu'il faudra attendre longtemps et pour remonter à la surface on devra nager plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

- C'est surement notre seul chance lâcha Harry, concentré

Le wagon coulait petit à petit et était maintenant à plus de 100 mètres au dessous du niveau de la mer. De nombreuses fissures apparaissaient sur les vitres du wagon mais l'oxygène à l'intérieur se raréfiait au point qu'il fut impossible de respirer. Luna ne put supporter un tel manque et tomba dans les pommes.

« On va tous crever comme elle si on attend trop il faut casser cette putain de vitre ! » désespéra Fred

-Non ne fais pas ça !cria Ginny

En un éclair Fed brisa la vitre en assénant un énorme coup de poing, mais les éclats de verre, propulsés par l'air venant du wagon déchiquetèrent le bras du jumeau Weasley dont les morceaux de chair se dispersaient en de multiples points rouges en suspension dans l'eau.

« RHAA !!! » poussa Fred de douleur dans un cri étouffé par le liquide. Harry pris l'initiative de récupérer Luna et de monter vers la surface avec les autres qui aidait Fred à nager. Le groupe remontait déjà depuis une minute et était à bout de souffle. Mais alors, ils repérèrent une cavité sous-marine où, se trouvait surement une poche d'air grâce à laquelle ils pourraient respirer. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la grotte et purent reprendre leur respiration, mais une ombre de plusieurs mètres de long serpentait au dessous des neuf sorciers.

_**REVIEW !!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW !!!! REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	3. Confrontation

AN: Merci pour vos reviews! J'ai décidé d'allonger un peu les chapitres! Donc voici le chapitre 3!

_Sans oubliez mes chers lecteurs sans qui je ne serais rien donc je remerci encore ceux qui me soutiennent depuis le début comme :_

_**alienor-fantastic**__- __**l**__**iyly**__** (ma très gentille liyly)**__-__**Snapou**__-__**harrymania 1978**__ - __**Tara Baxter Cullen**__** ("ma maman cherie que j'aime")**__-__**FireRox**_. _Et les nouveaux qui ont découvert la fic__ :_ _**alia00**_-_**glouton-mana**_- _**Yzeute**_

Laisser encore _**PLUS**_ de _**REVIEW**_!!!!! Et pour que vous puisez lire PON (Perdu dans un Océan de Néant) ponctuellement **je ferais paraître la fic tous les vendredi où les samedi !!!!**

_**Confrontation**_

« Aïe ! cria Cho quelque chose m'a piqué »

- Tu t'es surement coupée contre un rocher ! répondit Harry

-Non Harry, je t'assure ça bouge ! ajouta-t-elle

-Bon de toute façon il faut remonter ! Intervint Ginny, Fred perd beaucoup de sang.

Les neuf sorciers reprirent donc leur montée vers la surface, mais tendis qu'ils progressaient Ron senti un frottement contre son dos et se retourna pour faire face à un énorme serpent : oui c'était bien un basilic, similaire à celui qu'il avait affronté en deuxième année. Il avait une peau d'écailles d'un vert luisant mais salie par les nombreux détritus récoltés dans le lac sous-terrain. Heureusement pour le jeune Gryffondor il ne croisa pas le regard du monstre directement synonyme de mort instantanée.

« Au secours ! » poussa le plus jeune des frères Weasley, dans un cri étouffé par l'eau mais qui traduisait assez bien son état de peur extrême.

Sans prendre la peine de se retourner les sorciers accélérèrent la nage, conscients d'être traqué par un danger. Ron, poussé par la peur rattrapa le groupe, mais le basilic réussit à dépasser Harry et ses compagnons et les força à se rabattre vers un couloir immergé de la grotte. Le basilic étant beaucoup trop massif pour se faufiler à travers ce trou de souris sous-marin les sorciers se mirent donc à l'abri.

Essoufflés ils ne purent qu'avancer en espérant qu'ils trouveraient une cavité où ils pourraient récupérer encore un peu de précieux oxygène et regagner la surface. Le couloir qu'ils empruntaient devenait de plus en plus étroit, mais ils purent avancer jusqu'à trouver une partie complètement émergée.

« Ouah ! poussa Neville, on va ne pas s'en sortir ! »

-C'est sur ! répliqua Georges

-Il ne faut pas perdre espoir ! trancha Harry, notre 1ère priorité est soigner le bras de Fred

-C'est vrai admit Ginny consciente que le groupe n'avait pas à baisser les bras maintenant

-Tiens prends mon T-shirt proposa Harry

-Merci répondit Ginny

Ginny enroula le polo d'Harry autour du bras de Fred, arrêta le sang puis fit un nœud assez résistant pour servir de sparadrap.

« Ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire, Fred s'est bien ouvert il faudrait lui faire des points de suture. annonça la jeune Gryffondor aux autres.

- Je vois, moi je vais réanimer Luna. lança Harry

- D'accord répondit Ginny avec un léger soupçon de jalousie dans la voix

Harry secoua légèrement la fine tête blonde de Luna.

« Luna, Luna réveille toi » dit Harry avec un ton paternel

La jeune Serdaigle ouvrit les yeux puis les refermas aussitôt preuve de son état de fatigue avancé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les neuf sorciers reprirent leurs esprits, ils s'attelèrent à retirer l'eau accumulée dans leurs cheveux pour les filles du groupe et dans leurs tenues pour les garçons.

« Harry tu m'as sauvé. T'es génial, mais j'ai faim .Qu'est-ce-que l'on mange ? » dit Luna l'air toujours aussi lunatique

- De...rien, répondit Harry lentement, complètement prit au dépourvu

-Regarder ici ! lança Hermione coupant ainsi la conversion entre Harry et Luna, pour le grand bonheur d'Harry. Si on déplace ce rocher je suis sure qu'on peut progresser dans la galerie ! poursuivit-elle

-Et on pourrait trouver une sortie, super ! conclut Neville

-Le problème, c'est qu'elle pèse au moins une tonne ! soupira Ron

-On à cas la déplacer par magie ! lança Cho

-Bien sur " Wingardium leviosa" ! continua Fred, mais par contre je n'ai pas ma baguette, je l'ai laissé dans mes bagages poursuivit t-il.

-Moi aussi ! compléta Georges

- Je crois que je suis dans le même cas ajouta Cho gênée

- Je sais que j'avais la mienne quand notre wagon à dégringoler ! lança Ron optimiste

- Cherchons tous nos baguettes respectives ! répliqua Harry

Après avoir cherché dans toutes les poches possibles et imaginable que comptait les vêtements des différents sorciers, seules les baguettes de Neville et Harry était utilisables, les baguettes de Luna et Ginny étant cassées, et celle de Ron perdue.

« Vas-y Neville déplace ce gros cailloux poisseux ! » s'exclama Fred qui retrouvait peu à peu sa joie de vivre

-J'y vais lança Neville visiblement un peu anxieux

Neville déplaça la pierre la faisant léviter jusqu'au plafond de la cavité mais, en pleine action, au moment où la pierre se positionnait juste au-dessus du jeune Gryffondor, Neville à bout de force, lâcha la pression et perdit le contrôle de la pierre.

« Attention Neville ! » cria Ginny

Neville lâcha sa baguette et réussit à se dégager de justesse, une microseconde avant que la pierre ne retombe sur le sol glacée de la grotte dans un fracas monstrueux.

« Tu n'as rien Neville ?! » cria Harry

- Non, je vais bien ! répondit t-il

-Tu as une chance pas croyable de t'en être sorti indemne lança Fred

- Oui, je sais mais mes anges gardien veillent sur moi, répliqua t-il visiblement ému, par contre j'ai perdu ma baguette repris t-il avec plus de sang froid, où est elle ?

- Elle s'est fait écrasée dit Harry avec un ton amer qui traduisait son énervement après avoir perdue l'une des deux seules baguettes qui restait au groupe

- Au moins il nous reste la tienne lança Neville, penaud

- Bon de toute façon, on peut avancer maintenant cherchons une sortie balbutia Cho

Le groupe chercha pendant environ une heure une sortie dans partie de la galerie immergée qui leur était accessible désormais.

« J'ai trouvé une issue ! » vociféra Harry à ses camarades dispersés dans le couloir

- Génial ! dit Georges

Harry désigna un petit tunnel au bout de la galerie où on pouvait distinguer un léger bruit d'eau.

« Putin, encore cette flotte de merde! » s'énerva Fred en entendant le léger clapotis

-Il faut y aller Fred, c'est notre seul chance lança Harry. Suivez moi poursuivit t-il je me lance !

Harry se mit sur le dos et se laissa emporter dans la pente, de l'eau venant par de nombreux petits trou dans le tunnel permettaient à Harry d'aller assez vite. Il accélérait de plus en plus puis traversa de nombreux autres couloirs en effectuant quelques loopings, son parcours était comparable à un toboggan aquatique. Harry aperçu une lumière quand…

AN: _**Review! Review! Review! Et à bientôt pour la suite !!!**_


	4. Installation partie 1

AN : Mes très chers lecteurs voici le nouveau chapitre de PON (déjà 4 quand même ça va vite ^^) Donc gros remerciments a mes premiers lecteurs : _**alienor-fantastic(la déjantée XD)**__- __**l**__**iyly**__** (la gentille liyly)**__-__**Snapou**__-__**harrymania 1978**__ **(Gore et Cie)**- __**Tara Baxter Cullen**__** ("que dire a part qu'elle est parfaite")**__-__**FireRox-**__**alia00(le connaisseur)**_-_**glouton-mana**_- _**Yzeute (la sadique "nairk") et faites un accueil chaleureux à : Chaeos- (^^)et AzrielSnape les petits nouveaux !!! et puis une petite surprise à la fin ! **_

_**REVIEWS!!!**_

_**Installation**_

Soudain Harry se retrouva à plus de vingt mètres du sol juste devant une chute d'eau et retomba dans l'eau lourdement.

«Une…cascade ?» s'interrogea Harry

En effet une chute d'eau clair de dressait devant Harry. Elle se trouvait dans une clairière entourée de pentes montagneuses certainement infranchissable. De magnifiques arbres composaient une forêt d'environ deux hectares où se mêlait une faune et une flore incroyablement belle et préservée, des écureuils des cerfs et des biches vivait paisiblement dans cet espace préservée. Aucun homme n'avait dut pénétrer dans ce lieu depuis au moins trente ans.

Les huit autres membres arrivèrent tous par la cascade trente minutes après l'arrivée d'Harry. Ils sortirent de l'eau et analysèrent l'endroit.

«C'est magnifique» dit Cho des étoiles dans les yeux

-Tu as raison, cette endroit est magique» répondit Neville

-Oui, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence on est coincé, ici» lança Hermione brisant le rêve de Neville et Cho

- Elle à raison ! compléta Georges. On est entouré par une montagne et il nous sera impossible d'escalader les pentes elles sont bien trop hautes et vertigineuses.

- On est coincé au paradis ! répliqua Ron

- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai très froid !»intervint Fred

- Oui, nous devrions faire sécher nos vêtements» ajouta Ginny

Les neuf sorciers se déshabillèrent pour se retrouver tous en sous-vêtements.

Ils étalèrent leurs habits sur des troncs d'arbres situés au soleil et les laissèrent sécher. Harry et ses compagnons s'allongèrent sur l'herbe douce de la clairière et goutèrent à un repos bien mérité. Ils dormirent pendant toute l'après-midi et se réveillèrent que quand l'astre du jour commençait à se coucher.

«Humm» soupira Harry. Il aller faut se réveiller !

Les autres sorciers encore à moitié endormi se levèrent péniblement

-Qu'es-que tu veux ?» dit Ron à un arbre, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Harry

- Il va bientôt faire nuit il faut rassembler du bois sec pour faire un feu, on ne sait pas quand on va partir d'ici, donc il faut prévoir sur le long terme» répliqua Harry

- On n'est pas on obliger de faire ça, on peut aussi tranquillement s'asseoir sur cette souche d'arbre en attendant que la nuit tombe!» répondit Ron en s'asseyant sur la souche. Un craquement se fit entendre quand le jeune Weasley posa son postérieur sur ce qui restait d'un chêne positionné là autrefois.

«Oups!» lança-t-il

- Ron ! Tu viens te t'asseoir su ma baguette ! Elle était dans la poche de mon pantalon qui séchait la ! Tu l'as écrasé espèce de crétin !»

Harry extirpa ce qui restait de sa baguette de la poche de son jean.

«Elle est cassée espèce d'abruti ! On n'a plus aucune baguette ! » cria Harry tout en bousculant Ron

- C'es rien Harry, tu es sur les nerfs c'est tout »répondit Ron

- C'est rien ? Maintenant comment on va s'en sortir sans baguette !» hurla Harry sur son camarade Gryffondor

-Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès ! répliqua le rouquin

Harry gifla aussitôt Ron qui se me mit à saigner du nez.

«Mais t'es fou ou quoi !» s'indigna le plus jeune des frères Weasley

- Désolé je n'ai pas fait exprès !» ironisa Harry

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !» lança Neville en séparant les deux sorciers. Je vais chercher du bois, et vous rester tranquille !

Neville revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec du bois sec et Ginny s'attela à faire le feu. Une fois embrasé tous les sorciers s'assirent autour du feu et discutèrent de ce qu'il devrait faire le lendemain.

«Je pense qu'il faut qu'on construise un abri les nuages sont menaçants» dit Fred

- Tu as raison» répondit Cho

- Et toi Luna que penses-tu que l'on devrait faire demain ?» demanda Hermione

- Je pense qu'Harry est si courageux. Mais vous pensez qu'il y a des loups dans la forêt ?» Ma mère adorait les loups.

- Je ne sais pas, mais si les loups sont agressifs, ils peuvent être très dangereux répondit Ginny

-On va bientôt manquer de bois pour le feu, tu peux aller en chercher Georges ? demanda Harry

-O.K ! J'y vais !

Les discussions autour du feu vont bon train quand…

**AN : J'ai posté deux chapitre de suite (héhé surprise ^^!!!)** en fait comme il est long je l'ai fait en deux parties ! **_REVIEWS/ REVIEWS/REVIEWS !!!!!_**


	5. INstallation partie 2

**AN : Voilà la surprise ( un chapitre deux-en-un). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez (n'hésiter pas review les deux chapitres ^^)!!!!**

Installation (Partie seconde)

« J'ai envie de tuer Harry ! » cria Ron en un coup

-Alors vas-y qu'es ce que tu attends ? répondit Harry en tenant tête au rouquin

Ron pris par la colère voulut donner un coup de poing à Harry qui n'eut aucun mal à arrêter le jeune sorcier et à lui infliger un coup de pied dans le bas-ventre.

Ron tomba aussitôt et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Tu fais moins le malin n'est ce pas Weasley ? » lança Harry mesquin

Harry continua l'altercation et assena à Ron des coups de pieds très puissants au visage alors qu'il était par terre. Un des coups de pieds atteint le nez du petit frère Weasley qui tomba dans les pommes aussitôt.

« Arrête Harry, tu vas le tuer ! » dit Hermione horrifiée

Harry arrêta la bagarre et alla se coucher sous un arbre, Hermione s'attela à soigner Ron qui avait le nez fêlé. Elle se rendit compte qu'il aurait pu mourir si la dispute avait duré plus longtemps. La jeune Gryffondor soupira et alla se coucher sous un grand arbre avec les autres.

Le groupe se réveilla aux aurores pour aménager l'endroit où il devrait séjourner pour un moment. Georges coupait le bois, Cho le taillait en buche avec Fred qui aidait comme il pouvait malgré sa blessure. Harry devait chercher toute les pierres qui serviraient d'outil et récupérer des lianes pour attacher les buches ensemble. Neville, Ginny et Luna commençaient déjà à bâtir la charpente de leur futur abri qui s'annonçait colossal, tout le monde y mettait du sien excepté Hermione qui veillait sur Ron, endormi. Finalement à la fin de la matinée l'abri était déjà bien dressé avec un toit, deux murs et presque des fenêtres. Le travail était bien fait le plafond était à deux mètres du sol et complété par la pierre de la montagne car la cabane était adossée à une paroi de granit avec deux murs en bois liés entre eux par des lianes, espacés l'un de l'autre par environ 4 mètres. La nuit allait tomber et la cabane était opérationnel pour la nuit, hormis quelques détails.

« Il nous faudra des feuilles je n'ai pas très envie de dormir à nouveau sur la terre humide »lança Cho

-Tu as raison, je vais chercher des grandes feuilles proposa Harry

Harry parti, le groupe discutait.

« Montez la porte de la cabane et ne le laissons pas rentrer » dit Ron

Le débat allait bon train mais les quatre Weasley avaient déjà monté la porte qui se levait à l'aide d'une liane. Quand Harry revint il demanda qu'on le laisse ouvrir, Ron refusa. Sans plus attendre Harry lâcha le fruit de sa collecte par terre et s'enfuit dans la forêt luxuriante.

« Reviens Harry ! cria Ginny »

-Tu reviendras si tu t'excuse, sale type ! ajouta Ron

Harry ne revint pas et le groupe s'en dormit tranquillement. Tout le monde s'attela à améliorer la cabane et fixant des fleurs, des rideaux en lianes…

L'excitation de la construction de l'abri leur avaient fait oublier la grande faim qui les dévorait, en effet ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis presque deux jours.

Tout le monde partit don chercher des fruits, des baies et peut-être même du poisson ou du gibier. Pendant ce temps Harry avait passé une mauvaise nuit dans la forêt, il se réveilla en compagnie de cerfs, de biches et de faons. Devant toute cette nourriture vivante Harry voulut attaquer un des animaux mais des loups arrivèrent et firent fuir le troupeau. Harry désespérait quand un des loups l'attaqua et le pris à la gorge. Harry se débattait mais se fit mordre.

« Haaaa ! » cria Harry

Il réussit à saisir un caillou et creva l'œil de la bête puis la tua. Haletant il lâcha le caillou, et constata qu'il était sévèrement touché à la gorge et au torse. Il voulut aller vers le camp et s'excuser mais il perdait beaucoup de sang et n'arrivait plus à marcher correctement il arriva au niveau de la cascade où il entendit des gémissements qui venait d'un peu plus loin. Harry parvint à arriver à l'endroit d'où venait les bruits et fis face à une situation inattendue !

**AN : Vous allez me review ça gentiment (^^) Merci encore de votre soutient !**


	6. Transformation

AN : Salut !!! Désolé de publier un samedi , j'avais des examens ^^. Encore merci pour votre soutient et je suis content de pouvoir entretenir une relation avec chacun de vous ! Mais je m'égare, **_En Route pour le Chapitre 6!!!_**

_Transformation_

Quand Harry leva la tête il vit Hermione totalement nue, les jambes écartés en pleine action avec Ronald Weasley.

« Ahhh ! » cria Harry avant de s'évanouir avec la douleur

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers Harry. Hermione prit le pouls d'Harry.

« Mon Dieu il est mort ! » déclara t-elle

-Ce sale chien ? demanda Ron avant de cracher sur la dépouille d'Harry

-Oui, il a apparemment été mordu par des loups.

-Bon ce n'est pas grave, il avait déjà été exclu, laissons le là et rentrons au camp

Ils partirent donc vers leur campement où ils expliquèrent la situation aux autres. Tout le groupe fut attristé hormis Ron, des larmes tombant même des yeux des filles.

Quelques jours plus tard l'affaire Harry était déjà terminé et le camp était devenu grand, avec un enclos pour les marcassins que Georges avait réussit à attraper. Pendant que tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, Fred, qui s'était complètement remis remarqua qu'un marcassin avait disparu puis alerta son jumeau.

« On nous à piqué un bébé sanglier ! » dit Fred

-Qui ? répondit Georges

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être un loup ? répliqua Fred

-On montra la garde cette nuit ! lança son jumeau

Pendant la nuit seul Fred montait la garde Georges s'étant déjà endormi. Vers minuit Fred entendit des bruits de pas lourds. Puis tout à coup une affreuse créature sauta sur lui ! Fred se débattit tant qu'il pouvait avec un bâton qu'il avait pris pour chasser les animaux nuisibles. La bête surpassait largement Fred et lui infligea une morsure dans le bras.

« Haaaa ! » cria Fred de douleur

Les autres garçons, alertés par le cri du rouquin arrivèrent avec des torches qu'ils avaient fabriqués. Fred, grâce à la lumière avait clairement distingué un homme extrêmement pâle, gris presque bleu avec des canines longes de dix centimètres, qu'il ne pouvait garder à l'intérieur de sa bouche disparaitre dans la forêt avec une partie de son bras.

« Fred, sa va ? » demanda Neville

-Non ce truc m'a attaqué le bras ! répondit le Gryffondor

- Ah il ne t'a pas raté tu pisse le sang ! lança son jumeau

-Ce n'est pas aussi grave que la dernière fois, aucune veine n'est atteinte, t'as eu de la chance. C'était quoi, un loup ? demanda Ron

-Non ! répondit Fred avant de s'assoupir

Le lendemain Fred expliqua ce qu'il avait vu aux membres du groupe.

« Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un garou » dit Hermione

-Comme Lupin ? demanda Ginny

-Non Lupin est un loup-garou car il a été mordu par un autre loup-garou, mais un garou est un homme qui a été mordu par le Garou où un de ses descendants répondit la jeune Gryffondor

-Le...Garou ? dit Cho

-Oui c'est un loup énorme doté de certains pouvoirs, s'il mord un humain alors cet humain devient un garou. Un garou devient fort comme un loup quand il a faim, pour redevenir à son état normal il doit dévorer et boire le sang d'un humain. Il se retransforme dès qu'il a faim. Certaines légendes racontent que les maîtres-garou sont immortel pendant qu'ils sont transformés, d'autre qu'ils peuvent complètement se transformer en loup et d'autre encore qu'ils peuvent se transformer et se changer en humain à volonté expliqua longuement et posément Hermione

-Mais cela veut dire qu'il y avait des hommes avant nous ici conclut Georges

-Oui, mais surtout cela implique que le Garou est peut-être présent dans la forêt et qu'il y a d'autre humains transformés.

-Surement d'autre humains était présent avant nous qui se sont fait transformés depuis longtemps… avoua Cho

-Peut-être dit Hermione

A ce moment précis un cri fort ce fit entendre

« Ahhhhh !!! »


	7. Malédiction

AN : Ahh je suis heureux de vous parler et aussi heureux d'être en vacances ! J'essaies de publier des chapitres supplémentaire en plus de celui du vendredi/samedi. A part ça pour ce chapitre, vous allez voir!

Bonne lecture, et puis n'oubliez pas mes... **REVIEWS**

**Malédiction**

Après ce cri étourdissant, tous les sorciers se rendirent là où ils pensaient que le son avait été émis, et découvrirent Crabbe en train de lutter contre la bête qui venait de mordre Fred. Cette dernière paraissait faible et amaigrie mais il lui restait suffisamment de force pour se jeter sur le serpentard et planter ses deux énormes canines dans sa gorge.

«Il faut faire quelque chose ! cria Cho

-Il est déjà mort sa carotide est atteinte. » répliqua sèchement Hermione

A cet instant précis, la créature retira doucement ses crocs du cou de sa victime. Un énorme flot d'hémoglobine jaillit de l'artère de Crabbe qui tomba aussitôt, il baignait désormais dedans car il saignait encore abondamment. Le prédateur s'enfuit avec sa proie derrière un arbre à environ dix mètres du groupe de sorciers.

«Je vais me faire cette saloperie. dit Fred avec le regard noir de la vengeance

- Tiens, dit Ron, c'est le harpon qu'on utilise pour pêcher à la cascade, il est très aiguisé.»

Fred, lance à la main, avançait doucement vers la bête et plus il se rapprochait, plus il distinguait clairement un bruit de mastication.

«Aah ! cria Fred de dégout, ce truc en est entrain de le bouffer. »

Quand il vit la dépouille de Crabbe, Fred vomit le peu de chose qu'il avait pu manger ce jour-là. La chose se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, puis elle tomba sur le sol, et dans l'obscurité, Fred pu distinguer un corps humain totalement nu.

« Ce n'est pas possible... il est mort ? lança Fred Venez, n'ayez pas peur ! Venez !»

Tout le groupe s'approcha alors de Fred.

«On dirait... Harry, dit Neville

- Surement pas, il en avait une petite ! répondit Ron moqueur

- N'importe quoi ! répliqua Cho

-Alors là, tu t'es grillée Cho ! s'exclama Georges»

Ginny regarda alors cette dernière avec un regard assassin, et tandis qu'elle s'énervait intérieurement, Harry se releva puis retomba lourdement.

- « Il est encore en vie ! lança Fred

-Transportons-le jusqu'au campement.»

Les jeunes sorciers amenèrent Harry dans la cabane. Le lendemain, alors qu'il avait repris conscience, on lui expliqua la situation.

« Et c'est définitif ? demanda Harry

-Quoi, être un Garou ? Oui, en tout cas pour l'instant. répondit Hermione

- Je ne peux pas prendre de potion comme Lupin ? s'enquit Harry

-Non, lui c'est un loup-garou pas un garou répliqua la jeune sorcière

- Dans combien de temps je devrais... m'alimenter ? gémit Harry très gêné

- Tu t'es transformé à la pleine lune et tu devras donc te nourrir dans un mois, quand ce sera an nouveau la pleine lune souffla Hermione pour ne pas que les autre l'entendent.

- J'ai entendu ! grogna Ron. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque et lui servir de déjeuner, tuons-le ! On choisira la méthode douce t'inquiète.

-Ron ? lança Harry

-Oui ? répondit Ron

- Va te faire, enculé ! se déchaîna Harry. Je vais prendre l'air, salut...»

«-Et pour Crabbe ? demande Neville

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il est arrivé ici » répondit Cho

-De toute façon il n'y a qu'un seul accès et qui ne marche que dans un sens, c'est la cascade, donc a mon avis on saura jamais ! »expliqua Hermione

Harry partit du coté de la cascade pour réfléchir. Neville s'en alla le réconforter. Harry regardait la chute d'eau quand Neville arriva dans son dos.

«Salut Neville. lança sèchement Harry

-Comment tu m'as vu ? demanda Neville surpris

-Ton reflet dans l'eau... répondit Harry toujours aussi pensif»

Neville s'assit aux cotés de Harry et s'exclama : «Qu'est ce que tu fumes ?

-De l'herbe. répliqua Harry sans regarder son interlocuteur

-Du... cannabis ? s'enquit Neville

-Non, c'est des fougères roulées Neville ! avoua Harry en rigolant

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, en plus les feuilles sont vertes, ça ne brulera pas bien répondit Neville. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, tu peux me le dire tu sais, je ne le répèterai pas.

- Je ne suis pas intégrer dans le groupe et ça me gène. expliqua alors Harry tout en fumant

- C'est parce que tu est parti puis revenu, ça va s'améliorer, ne t'inquiète pas. lança Neville rassurant

-Oui...peut-être. murmura Harry en inhalant une grande bouffée de fumée

-Tu... me la passe ? demanda Neville

-Tiens. répondit Harry»

Neville inspira un peu de fumée et repassa la cigarette improvisée à Harry et dit : « Ron te pose aussi problème n'est ce pas ?

-J'emmerde ce fils de pute ! Et quand je pense qu'il se tape Hermione.

-Quoi, tu les as vus ? s'exclama Neville

-Oui, le jour où je me suis fait mordre. expliqua Harry dépité

-Donc.. toi et … Hermione …. vous ? balbutia Neville gêné

-Non, mais je supporte pas qu'un bâtard comme lui baise ma meilleure amie. grogna Harry

-Je comprend. dit Neville tout en acquiesçant»

Harry se leva, salua Neville, jeta et éteignit sa cigarette puis s'en alla comme il était venu, seul.

Il dormit plusieurs heures sous un pommier et lorsqu'il se réveilla il dit tout haut : «Merde, je suis devenu accroc à ce truc» Harry partit chercher des fougères à la cascade pour confectionner d'autres cigarettes de fortune. Pendant ce temps au camp des sorciers, Ron et Hermione discutaient dans la hutte : «Faudrait qu'on repasse du bon temps près de la cascade ça fait déjà un moment qu'on y est pas allé. souffla Ron malicieux

- Ron, il y a beaucoup de choses a faire. répondit Hermione

- Je confirme. répliqua Ron en se léchant les babines

-Ronald Weasley, au lieu de faire des allusions obscènes tu ferais mieux d'aller pêcher à la cascade, le harpon est dans l'enclos des marcassins! lança Hermione catégorique

-J'y vais. dit Ron en se levant»

Ron arriva à la cascade et dès qu'il vit Harry entrain de cueillir ses fameuses fougère, il rebroussa chemin.

Harry se retourna : «Tu pars comme un lâche ? demanda-t-il mesquin

-Ahhh ! hurla Ron en chargeant Harry avec le harpon »

Harry esquiva comme un matador puis assena un violent coup de coude dans le dos du rouquin. Le souffle coupé, Ron laissa tomber son arme qui roula quelque mètres plus loin sur le sol, puis s'effondra. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité il murmura : «Fils de pute...». A cet instant précis, Harry repensa à tout ce qu'il avait perdu: ses parents, son amitié avec Ron, ses études à Poudlard et vraisemblablement son combat contre Voldemort. Dans ce fracas d'émotions, Harry sans dire un mot, se dirigea vers le harpon, le récupéra, puis s'approcha de Ron pour porter le coup fatal.


	8. Complications

AN : Salut je suis de retour, (je vous vois déjà me faire les gros yeux) mais, j'avais un exam, et puis les vacances et puis la rentrée...

Donc me revoilà, l'état desprit est le même de l'action de l'humour (du destroy XD...

Allez j'espère que mes lecteurs sont restés les mêmes (en fait j'en suis sur). J'en profite pour vous faire une dédicace à tous. Je vais essayer de repartir sur un chapitre par semaine, mais je parle trop...

Enjoy

**Complications**

Harry s'apprêtait donc à achever le plus jeune des Weasley, pourtant on ne voyait aucune crainte dans ses yeux, il était comme possédé.

«Andoloris ! cria une voix autoritaire

-Rhaaaa !» hurla Harry avant de s'écrouler juste devant Ron

L'individu se rapprochait, Harry distinguait chacun de ses pas, quand soudain ce fameux étranger se mit à parler.

«Potter, éliminer un Weasley est toujours une bonne chose, mais l'occasion de te faire souffrir était trop belle» répliqua l'inconnu.

-Ma... Malfoy» bégaya Harry

Alertés par le bruit, les sept autres sorciers accoururent vers la cascade, lorsqu'ils reconnurent Malfoy ils stoppèrent net leur progression. Le Serpentard pointa Harry avec sa baguette et menaça de le tuer s'ils ne donnaient pas les leurs.

«Non, Malfoy, on ne posera pas nos baguettes, dit Hermione fermement, même si la peur s'entendait dans sa voix.

- Et puis Malfoy je te ferais remarquer que nous sommes sept contre-un, c'est plutôt toi qui devrait te rendre, rétorqua Fred

-Tout à fait, acquiesça son jumeau

-Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que je suis au maximum de mes capacités! lança Malfoy, dominateur

-Pardon ? demanda Ginny, un peu perdu

-Comme apparemment nous avons du temps devant nous je vais vous expliquer. L'attaque du Poudlard Express a été orchestrée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le but d'éliminer Potter. Quand vous m'avez vu passer dans votre wagon j'étais en repérage, et malheureusement vous avez survécu. J'ai quitté le train avant que l'armée de mangemorts ne lancent la rafale de «Stupéfix», question de sécurité. raconta Malfoy

- C'est impossible, même s'ils étaient très nombreux, jamais une rafale de «Stupéfix» ne ferait dérailler le train! lança sèchement Hermione

- Laisse moi finir, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! cria Drago, visiblement tendu.

-Lord Voldemort a donné une très grande puissance à ses mangemorts grâce à un sortilège ancien, moi y compris. Mais ce sort a aussi des aspects négatifs, il neutralise la Trace pendant cinq ans et il agit sur Potter. expliqua Drago

-Quoi ? rétorqua Neville,surpris.

-Vous savez comme moi que Potter porte en lui une partie de mon maître, il est donc affecté par ce sortilège. Vous n'avez pas remarqué un changement de comportement chez lui ? Ou bien une grande puissance magique ? Attendez je m'explique beaucoup mais, c'est à moi de poser les questions! Qu'est ce qui a manger Crabbe ? J'étais avec ce gros lard et j'ai vu une bête se jeter sur lui. Il n'étais pas affecté par le sort, peut-être aurais-je du insister pour qu'il en profite ? Quoi qui il en soit je vous ai vu récupérer le corps de la bête, de quoi s'agissait-il ? demanda le jeune mangemort

-Je crois pas que ça te regarde ! lança Georges catégorique

-Ah bon, alors toi Weasley tu va fermer ta gueule ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis presque sur que vous n'avez pas vos baguettes ! hurla Malfoy, excédé

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Cho, apeurée

-Hé bien Mlle Chang, c'est vous qui m'avez mis sur la voie, j'espionnais votre campement de fortune quand je vous ai entendu dire que...»

Malfoy pris alors un voix fluette : « Sans baguette, c'est vraiment plus difficile de se coiffer correctement»

«-Hahaha, vous n'êtes que des débiles, hahhaa, je vais d'abord tuer Potter ensuite je vous aurai un par un» rigola Malfoy sur un ton diabolique qui glace le sang. «Oh j'oubliais, les mangemorts ont pris d'assaut Poudlard, mais vous avez de la chance, le siège pourrait durer plusieurs années, hahha».

A cet instant précis, Ron qui se trouvait derrière Malfoy se releva, il récupéra le harpon qui était à ses pieds et avança péniblement vers sa cible, é par la douleur tel un bossu, il tenait la lance à deux mains, pris le maximum d'élan qu'il put et transperça le bras gauche de Drago de part en part.

«Rhaaaa», ce cri semblant venir de l'enfer résonna à travers chaque recoins de la vallée, comme amplifié par l'écho. Drago s'évanouit sous le choc, Ron récupéra sa baguette et la brisa contre son genou. Quand le jeune rouquin vit le bras du jeune serpentard il ne put dire qu'une chose «Oh mon Dieu» avant de s'étaler sur le sol.

Trois hommes gisaient à terre, à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère.


End file.
